FullMoon
by chakochan
Summary: Wolverine auf der Jagd...nach jemanden...aber...wieso...?
1. In the Night

Titel: FullMoon

Teil: 1?

Autor: Chako

Email: shanachanweb.de

Fandom: X-Men

Warnung: Gewalt, Lime, Lemon

Kommentar: Tja, ich wollte mich halt mal an eine X-Men FF versuchen, da ich erst wieder beide Filme gesehen habe. Ihr könnt mir ja sagen, ab es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Das erste Kapitel ist zwar nicht sehr lang, würde sich aber auf jeden Fall ändern.

Ach ja und wenn ihr Fehler entdecken solltet, sorry im Vorraus aber ich muss erst wieder Word auf meinen Pc installieren.

Kapitel 1 - In the night

Hochkonzentriert schloss die junge Frau ihren Augen, spürte sogleich den beißendkalten Wind auf ihren erhitzen Wangen stärker als zuvor und horchte in die pechschwarze Nacht hinein. Die kahlen Bäume ätzten unter den Wogen des Winterwindes und ließen wahrscheinlich so manchen Menschen einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

Aber nicht ihr,...  
...nicht in dieser Situation...?

Die dunklen Wolken am Nachthimmel brachen auf und gaben dem hellen Vollmond frei. Mit einem mal war es im dichten Wald schon fast taghell.

"Er kommt näher..."

Es war ein leises und heiseres Flüstern gewesen.  
Schwach und kläglich.  
Ein Anzeichen dafür, dass die junge Frau ganz schön an Kraft eingebüßt haben musste. Sie hatte gehofft, sie könne es abhängen. Das Tier, dass sie jagte. Ein Wolf. Oder besser gesagt, das Tier im Manne. Wolverine.

Blitzschnell hatte das Mädchen einen Satz nach vorne gemacht. Soviel, wie ihre Kraft noch zu ließ, bevor sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und mit dem Gesicht in den etwa dreißig Zentimeter hohen Schnee fiel.

"Verdammt," zischte sie wütend über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit, setzte sich wieder auf und schlug den braunen Umhang über ihre Schultern hin weg. Dieses Kleidungsstück war schon immer mehr als lästig gewesen und hatte aber den ganz klaren Vorteil, dass es sehr gut wärmte.

Sie keuchte. Ihr Atem - stockend und schwer.

"Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Und wieder schnappte sie heftig nach Luft. Er würde sie eh kriegen. Was brachte es also noch fort zu rennen! Sie musste ihrem Schicksal ins Auge sehen.

"Komm...ich bin bereit...bereit zu sterben...wenn Gott es so will..."

Bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was dann geschah, wurde sie auch schon brutal an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen und kalte blanke Stahlklauen an ihren Hals gedrückt. Nicht mal ein Mucks kam über ihre Lippen, obwohl sie doch sonst sicher vor Schmerzen auf geschrieen hätte. Aber jetzt war sie einfach nur zu schwach und fror. Außerdem machte sie das unglaublich müde und der warme Körper hinter ihr schien das Ganze nur noch zu verstärken. Das Mädchen wollte schlafen. Was die Person hinter ihr aber nicht zu zulassen schien.

"Was wolltest du," kam es knurrend von hinten und es klang eher nach einem Grollen. Wut, aber auch Neugierde war der tiefen Stimme zu entnehmen. Die scharfen Krallen bohrten sich etwas in die weiche Haut am Hals hinein. Sollten vermitteln, dass er eine schnelle Antwort erwarten zu schien.

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Ein ehrliche und klägliche Antwort, aber wahrscheinlich ihm nicht genügend.

"Lüg nicht...! Ist schon komisch...du weißt nicht, was du willst...schnüffelst aber in den Unterlagen des Professors herum. Sag mir einfach...die Wahrheit...Kleine..."

Das Mädchen zog stark die dünne kalte Luft ein. Denn diesmal war die Stimme näher denn je gewesen. Konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, hatte ein angenehmes Prickeln hinterlassen und sogar seine weiche Lippen schienen ihr empfindliches Ohrläpchen berührt zu haben. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. So stark, dass diese schon anfing zu bluten. Was wollte er denn jetzt hören? Sie wusste es ja wirklich nicht. Auf einmal waren nur alle hinter ihr her gewesen.  
Und was davor war? Gähnende Leere.

"Bitte Wolverine...glauben...sie mir doch...es wäre so als hätte ich lange geschlafen...wäre plötzlich erwacht...ohne Erinnerung...!"

Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen und sie versuchte so gut es ging die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ihr Hals schmerzte unerträglich. Die scharfen Krallen an ihrem Hals wollten aber auch nicht verschwinden und eine feine Blutspur floss an diesem hinunter. Er würde ihr nicht glauben.

"Und warum...bist du dann nicht einfach in der Schule geblieben...? Hättest uns dort...alles erzählt..."

Seine Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos. Was war das denn nur für ein Mann?

"Ich hatte Angst," schniefte die junge Frau, ließ sich nun einfach nach hinten fallen, spürte die Brust von Wolverine an ihren Rücken.

Müde. Sie war so unglaublich müde. Wolverine mehr als überrascht und verwirrt, ließ es einfach zu. Sie könnte ihm eh nichts anhaben. Vielleicht war er auch etwas zu brutal vor gegangen.

"..kann nicht mehr...töte...mich doch einfach..."

Schlafen. Einfach schlafen. Auch wenn das ihr Tod bedeuten sollte. Ihr war in diesen Moment alles egal. Sie wollte nicht mehr hier im Schnee sitzen, die Arme brutal nach hintengezogen und scharfe Krallen an ihrer Kehle.

"Hey...bleib...gefälligst...wach...!"

Aber Wolverine konnte sie schon längst nicht mehr erreichen, denn keine zwei Sekunden davor, war das Mädchen bewusstlos geworden.


	2. Keep under control

Titel: FullMoon

Teil: 2?

Autor: Chako

Email: shanachanweb.de

Fandom: X-Men

Warnung: Gewalt, Lime, Lemon

Kommentar: Thx, für dein Review Vex! freu Es liest jemand meine FF! Habe mich auch extra beeilt weiter zu schreiben. . Wobei...mir dieses Kappi nicht unbedingt so gefällt... seufz

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Keep under control

Stimmen. Viele fremde Stimmen. Wo war sie? Wer war da? So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Keine Antworten. Die junge Frau spürte, dass sie auf etwas Weiches lag. Wahrscheinlich auf einer Matratze, auf einem Bett. Vielleicht sollte sie mal einfach ihre Augen öffnen und nachsehen? Aber etwas hinderte sie daran. Angst? Ja, das musste es sein. Die grenzenlose Angst wieder gefangen zu sein. Moment mal, wieso schon wieder? In ihren Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und ein Bild flackerte kurz vor ihr auf. Da! Sie selbst stand vor einem etwas breiteren Kerl in einem Anzug, dessen Gesicht leider nicht zu erkennen war. So schnell das Bild aufgetaucht war, verschwand es auch wieder.

"Hey, seht! Sie wacht auf" erklang plötzlich eine leise Frauenstimme.

Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern und ihre Finger zuckten kurz auf. Alle der Anwesenden im Raum richteten ihr Augenmerk nun auf das noch eben bewusstlose Mädchen. Sie konnte die Blicke förmlich spüren, auch wenn sie in diesem Moment nur die Decke anstarrte und manche davon waren nicht gerade sehr angenehm.

"Geht es dir wieder besser..."

Da war sie wieder gewesen. Die Stimme von eben. Nur diesmal sah sie das dazugehörige Gesicht dazu, dieses einer hübschen jungen Frau mit roten Haaren gehörte.

"Logan hat dich hier hergebracht, nachdem du zusammen gebrochen bist...er sagte...du kannst dich an nichts erinnern...ist das richtig...! Und wie ist dein Name..."

In ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Sie konnte sich wirklich an nichts erinnern. Nur daran, dass sie plötzlich in irgend welchen Unterlagen herum gewühlt hatte und dann nur noch schnell weg wollte. Da plötzlich jemand hinter ihr her war. Besser gesagt ein bestimmter Jemand. Wolverine. Und der hatte sie tatsächlich hergebracht? Das war doch kaum vorstellbar. Aber sonst würde sie hier ja wahrscheinlich nicht liegen.

"Meine Name ist Mia, oder besser gesagt Holy..."

Ihre Fähigkeit ließ sie jetzt erst mal lieber aus. Das war reine Nebensache, im Moment.

"Und es ist wahr...ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern...an gar nichts...nur das ich von Wolverine weggelaufen bin..."

Du hattest Angst, nicht wahr...,erklang plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Wer sprach denn hier gedanklich zu ihr...?

Mia beschloss darauf einfach mal die anderen Personen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und richtete sich deswegen auf. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Wolverine, der ihr gegenüber lässig an der Wand gelehnt stand und aus dem Fenster blickte. Ein ungutes Gefühl übermahnte das Mädchen, als sie den Typen an sah. Also wand sie den Blick schnell ab, worauf dieser auf einen jungen Mann mit einer komisch aussehenden Brille fiel. Der war es auf keinen Fall. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weiter nach links. Sah diesmal in das Gesicht einer weiteren jungen Frau mit langen weißen Haaren. Sie konnte es auch nicht sein, denn immerhin war es eine männliche Stimme gewesen. Nun, zu guter Letzt, fixierten ihre grünen Augen einen alten Mann im Rollstuhl an, der sie mit gutmütigen Augen betrachtete. Bei ihm war sie goldrichtig.

Sie sind es, der telepatisch mit mir Kontakt auf nimmt...richtig...?

Der Mann im Rollstuhl nickte und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen.

"Das ist richtig...du bist gut...und ich glaube dir auch...denn ich kann keine bösen Absichten in deinen Gedanken lesen, geschweige denn irgend etwas anderes...außer was eben vor einer Stunde passiert ist...am besten ruhst du dich erst mal aus...und wir reden morgen weiter..."

Damit wand er sich ab und wollte gerade zu Tür raus fahren, machte aber noch mal kurz halt.

"Wie unhöflich von mir...ich bin Dr. Charles Xavier, Direktor dieser Mutanenschule...und die anderen Personen, die du hier siehst...waren einst meine Schüler...ich denke...sie werden sich selbst vorstellen können" und damit verließ Professor X den Raum. Somit war sie mit diesen anderen fremden Personen alleine. Die ersten paar Minuten herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, aber zum Glück unterbrach diese die junge Frau mit den roten Haaren, sie sich als Jean Grey vorstellte. Auch die anderen lernte sie darauf bei ihren Namen kennen. Storm, Cyclops und Wolverine, denn sie zwar beim Namen schon kannte, aber eben nicht seinen Richtigen, der schließlich Logan lautete.

"Logan" wiederholte sie den Namen leise, aber konnte schließlich nicht ahnen, dass er sie trotzdem verstand. Denn er konnte um einiges besser hören und riechen. Seine Sinne waren eben viel ausgeprägter, als bei normalen Menschen. Sein Kopf hatte sich abrupt in ihre Richtung gedreht, ließ Mia unweigerlich zusammen zucken. Braune wilde Augen fixierten Tiefgrüne an. Sie schluckte, spürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Ihr gefiel es überhaupt nicht, wie Logan sie an sah.

"Wir sollten Mia, jetzt alleine lassen...sie muss sich ausruhen..."

Storm schien diese Spannung zwischen ihnen bemerkt zu haben und rettete so das fremde Mädchen aus dieser unangenehmen Situation. Sie war ihr dafür unendlich dankbar, wendete schließlich ihren Blick von Logan ab und lächelte die weißhaarige Frau kurz dankbar an. Darauf verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen von ihr, bis schließlich Logan als letzter das Zimmer verließ, sich aber noch mal kurz zu Mia umdrehte.

"Ich vertraue dir nicht" kam es leise und kühl über seine Lippen. Irgend etwas entscheidendes stimmte nicht mit ihr und er würde es schon noch früh genug heraus finden. Damit schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ sie allein.

Logan´s Pov

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte ich dem Professor. Musste ihn unbedingt noch etwas fragen. Genauer genommen über dieses Mädchen, Mia. Was wollte sie erst hier? Und wieso konnte sie sich angeblich an nichts erinnern? So viele Fragen schwirrten mir im Kopf herum.

Ohne an zu klopfen betrat ich sein Büro. Der Professor musste mich schon erwartet haben, denn er lächelte so wissend, was mich doch etwas stutzig machen ließ. Ich hasste es, wenn man mich so an sah. Er saß, wie immer hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und um ihn herum diese ganzen Bücherregale. Ich fragte mich, wie man nur so viel lesen konnte. Aber das war jetzt auch egal? Ich war wegen etwas anderem hier.

"Du bist wegen Mia hier, oder"

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und kramte nebenbei in einigen Unterlagen herum. Ich nickte kurz.

"Ja, das stimmt und ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie hier bleibt" stieß ich als leises Grollen hervor und ballte meine rechte Hand zur einer Faust.

Du vertraust ihr nicht, Logan...wieso nicht?

Jetzt sprach dieser alter Mann schon wieder telepatisch zu mir. Konnte er es einfach nicht lassen? Wir könnten uns doch auch wie normale Menschen unterhalten. Normal. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Nein, normal waren wir ja nicht, also konnte er auch ruhig seine Fähigkeiten einsetzen.

"Na und!

Reagierte ich vielleicht etwas zu bissig? Aber das war mir im Moment völlig egal.

"Ich spüre, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt..."

Der Professor seufzte und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er hatte aufgehört in seinen Unterlagen herum zu kramen.

"Meinst du nicht, dass du dir da nur etwas einbildest..."

Empört schnappte ich nach Luft. Schnaufte aufgebracht. Ich und mich irren? Niemals? Er vergaß wohl meine animalischen Instinkte. Ohne auch noch ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu verschwenden, stürmte ich aus dem Raum.

Sie wurde von irgend jemanden kontrolliert...das solltest du noch wissen...


	3. Dependance

Dependance

Ihre nackten Füße auf den hellen Marmorboden hinterließen ein leises Tapsen. Das Geräusch hallte durch den dunklen Gang, ließ alles erst recht gespenstisch wirken. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen.

„Unheimlich," flüsterte Mia zu sich selbst und rieb sich über ihre Oberarme. Das Mädchen steckte nur in einem seidenen dünnen hellblauen Nachthemd, darüber eine Art kurzen Morgenmantel. Wer hatte sie überhaupt umgezogen! Nein, daran sollte sie jetzt am allerwenigsten denken, denn ihr Magen hatte sich lautstark bemerkbar gemacht. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, seid sie etwas Vernünftiges zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte? Eindeutig zu lange und deswegen schlich sie jetzt auch mitten in der Nacht durch die Mutantenschule, wobei sie nicht mal wusste, ob sie diesen Menschen überhaupt wirklich vertrauen konnte. Besonders Wolverine, denn der hätte sie doch fast kaltblütig ermordet.

„Na toll, jetzt laufe ich hier wie blöd...durch die Gegend und finde doch nicht die Küche...!"

Ein gequältes Seufzen entwich ihr. Sollte sie doch vielleicht aufgeben und wieder zurück ins Zimmer? Nein, jetzt war sie schon mal aufgestanden. Außerdem könnte sie eh nicht mehr einschlafen. Denn schreckliche Alpträume hatten sie heimgesucht, in denen sie von einem Monster mit messerscharfen Krallen gejagt wurde. Das erinnerte sie doch sofort an jemanden und das war mal wieder Wolverine oder besser gesagt Logan. Wieso musste auch immer dieser unsympathische Kerl in ihrem Kopf herum spuken?

„Hmmm...!"

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und spähte nun den linken Gang hinunter, da sie an einer Weggablung angekommen war. Da hinten war doch eindeutig noch Licht an. Aber wer sollte so spät denn noch wach sein? Ohne groß nachzudenken ging sie in diese Richtung, kam dem Licht immer näher. Jetzt stand sie direkt vor einer Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Vorsichtig vergrößerte sie diesen Spalt etwas , aber bereute das auch schon wieder. Es war zwar die Küche, die sie nun endlich gefunden hatte, aber es machte sie weniger glücklich, was sie dort sah. Nämlich Wolverine und ein junges Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich ein paar Jährchen jünger, als sie selbst war. Aber was taten sie da und worüber sprachen sie? Ihre Neugier war mal wieder geweckt, wobei sie doch eigentlich nicht vor hatte zu lauschen.

Fragend zog sie ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, als ihr Blick auf die Handschuhe fielen, die das Mädchen trug. Wieso trug sie Handschuhe mitten im Sommer? Hier war doch eindeutig etwas faul.

„Rogue, du weißt doch...das...," brach Logan seinen Satz ab, schien etwas gehört zu haben, denn sein Kopf drehte sich plötzlich abrupt in Mia´s Richtung, visierte sie so gut es ging durch den dreißig Zentimeter breiten Spalt an. Die junge Frau hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, ihre Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt zu sein und erschrocken machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Oh nein, jetzt hatte sie man doch tatsächlich bemerkt. Wieso musste sie auch immer so neugierig sein?

„Logan, was ist...!"

Diese Rogue schien Wolverine´s Blick gefolgt zu sein und gelang schließlich auch dem fremden Mädchen an. Sie schaute überrascht drein, lächelte aber sofort freundlich, als sie bemerkte, wie verschüchtert Mia doch zu sein schien.

„Du musste die Mutantin sein, die Logan...hier her gebracht hat," plapperte sie plötzlich drauf los, riss die Küchentür auf und grinste.

„Meine Name ist Rogue, freut mich...!"

Mia atmete erleichtert aus. Die waren hier nicht alle, wie Logan und schienen doch ganz nett zu sein.

„Rogue...?"

Das war wahrscheinlich ihr Codename. Wie sollte sie sich dann vorstellen? Mit ihrem Geburtsnamen oder doch lieber mit ihrem Codenamen! Aber Logan schien die Entscheidung für sie tz übernehmen und knurrte ein: „Was willst du hier, Mia? Du gehörst ins Bett...genauso, wie Rogue...!"

Dabei streifte sein Blick das andere Mädchen, der keinesfalls böse war, sondern fast schon sanft, aber auch etwas tadelnd.

„Aber Logan," begann Rogue, seufzte aber geschlagen und schob sich an Mia vorbei.

„Dann bis morgen und..."

Dabei wand sie sich noch an Mia und lächelte leicht.

„Kommst du mit..!"

Darauf schüttelte Mia aber nur ihren Kopf. Sie ließ sich bestimmt nicht, wie Rogue so einfach wieder zurück ins Bett schicken, denn sie hatte verdammt noch mal Hunger und musste etwas essen? Da war es ihr jetzt auch egal, dass Logan in der Küche war. Da musste sie nun mal jetzt durch.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen und pass auf...," flüsterte sie ihr leise ins Ohr, deutete dabei Richtung Logan.

„Mit ihm ist heute nicht zu spaßen...!"

Bevor Mia darauf noch irgend etwas erwidern konnte, war diese Rogue auch schon verschwunden. Allein blieb sie mit Logan, der nun lässig und cool am Kühlschrank lehnte.

Seine wilden dunkelbraunen Augen waren immer noch misstrauisch auf sie gerichtet. Schienen zu sagen: Geh nun endlich! Oder hau ab!' Aber so leicht war sie nun mal nicht unter zu kriegen und sie betrat nun mutig die Küche. Wieso misstraute Logan ihr eigentlich so? OK, sie wollte anscheinend ein paar wichtige Unterlagen stehlen, aber sie hatte doch eindeutig allen klar gemacht, dass sie sich daran nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Ohne unnötige Umschweife ging sie nun um den länglich stahlbläulichen Esstisch herum - direkt auf Wolverine zu. Ihr Herz pochte dabei schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb und drohte fast zu zerspringen, so nervös war sie!

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du wieder ins Bett sollst," kam es gefährlich leise knurrend über seine Lippen und seine Augen schienen sie durchdringlicht zu mustern, nahmen einen leicht belustigendes Funkeln an. Irritiert sah Mia an sich herunter, schien nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken zu können, außer das sie vielleicht etwas zu freizügig gekleidet zu sein schien. Aber das war ihr in diesen Moment egal. Oder war vielleicht etwas in ihrem Gesicht, dass er deswegen so starrte? Ihr schulterlanges rot-orangefarbenes Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und ihre tiefgrünen Augen strahlten die reinste Unschuld aus. Auch nichts Unnormales. Also was war es nun? Sie schob es einfach auf ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild. Ja, so musste es sein.

„Ja, das haben sie mir gesagt...!"

Oh Gott, sie siezte ihn immer noch, aber wieso sollte sie auch nicht? Immerhin besaß Mia noch Anstand und duzte ihn nicht sofort, so wie er es tat. Obwohl sie schon bald das zwanzigste Lebensjahr erreichen sollte. Wenn sie bis dahin noch am leben sein sollte.

„Aber ich kann nicht schlafen...und habe Hunger," fuhr sie ihn leise an und sah Logan fest in die Augen. Lange konnte sie diesen Blick aber nicht standhalten und sie wand ihre Blicke ab. Ließ diese weiter nach unten schweifen. Bestaunten die durchtrainierte Brust des männlichen Mutanten und die Bauchmuskeln, die sich durch das feine weiße Baumwollhemd abzeichneten. Mia schluckte, konnte nicht wirklich wegsehen, war fasziniert. Wieso musste jeder unausstehliche Typ verdammt noch mal so gut aussehen! Das Leben schien wirklich ungerecht zu sein.

„Gefällt dir, was du da siehst!"

Logan hatte sich zu dem jungen Mädchen herunter gebeugt, hatte ihr diese Frage ins Ohr geflüstert und sein warmer Atem gegen ihr empfindliches Ohrläppchen geschlagen. Gute Güte, da konnte man ja direkt schwach werden! Aber sie riss sich zusammen, stemmte ihre Hände gegen seinen Brustkorb, stieß ihn leicht an die Kühlschranktür und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Sicher nicht?"

Oh, wow. Sie wurde eindeutig etwas zu mutig, was ihr auch gleich zum Verhängnis wurde. Denn Logan hatte kurzerhand ihre Handgelenke gepackt, voll zierte mit ihr eine halbe Drehung, sodass ihre Arme mal wieder brutal nach hinten gezogen wurden und ihr Kopf leicht gegen seine Brust lehnte. Schon wieder war sie ihm wieder so nah, nur diesmal genoss sie es richtig, roch seinen einzigartigen Duft.

„Und wieso kannst du deine Augen nicht von mir lenken! Ziehst mich regelrecht mit deinen Blicken aus..."

Wieder dieses tiefe Grollen eines Wolfes.

„...aber das ist ja egal...denn eins solltest du wissen...ich vertraue dir nicht...du könntest eine von Magnetos Leuten sein...würdest nicht auf fallen...wenn er so ein süßes kleines Mädchen...schickt.."

So langsam aber sicher brannten ihr die Sicherungen durch, aber wehren konnte sie sich ja nicht wirklich. Was besaß sie schon an Maß von Kräfte? Ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten, die sie an anderen Mutanten oder Menschen anwenden konnte? Diese schienen hier doch recht fehl am Platz zu sein.

„Lassen sie mich bitte los," bat Mia ihn mit gepresster Stimme, versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien, worauf er doch auch tatsächlich los ließ. Aber wieso? Erleichtert das Mädchen einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich Abstand gewinnen, wobei sie diesen Duft doch eben noch als recht angenehm befand.

Ein gefährliches letztes Knurren war von Wolverine zu vernehmen, bevor er schnurstracks die Küche verließ. Was war denn nur auf einmal mit ihm geschehen? Verwirrt sah Mia ihm hinter her, widmete sich darauf aber nur achselzuckend an die Kühlschranktür. Das sie nicht zum essen kommen konnte, sollte sie erst ein paar Minuten später erfahren.


	4. Akin Magneto!

Akin Magneto!

Mit einem tiefen Grollen wollte Logan gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, hielt aber noch mal inne. Zog stark die Luft ein und seine Augen verengten sich darauf sofort zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Es befand sich eindeutig jemand im Haus. Nur allzu gut kannte er diesen Geruch.

„Magneto..."

Das Mädchen? Abrupt drehte sich der wolfsähnliche Mutant wieder um, schlug den Weg in die Küche ein, lief so schnell, wie seine Beine ihn tragen konnten. Er wusste es! Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Es konnte nur eine cleveres Manöver seitens Magneto gewesen sein und dieser hatte das Mädchen ganz einfach hier eingeschleust. Aber keiner wollte Logan glauben. Jetzt hatte Charles den Salat. Der alte Mann war doch einfach zu gutherzig und leichtgläubig.

„Verdammter Mist...aber was will er hier nur...," murmelte Wolverine schon fast gedankenverloren, starrte beim Rennen auf den Boden, bemerkte so nicht den Schatten, der aus der Dunkelheit hervor trat und er deswegen kurzerhand in diesen hinein rannte. Ein unsanfter Zusammenstoß war das Resultat und beide Personen lagen auf den harten Boden. Wobei Logan aber eigentlich recht sanft gefallen war, denn unter ihm lag ein warmer zierlicher Körper, der eindeutig zu seiner Frau gehörte.

„Logan...!"

Der Angesprochene und gleichzeitig Obenliegende horchte auf. Zog den Duft dieser Person stark ein. Wusste sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Mystique.

Schnell sprang er auf, stellte sich in eine Verteidigungsposition, war jeder Zeit bereit seine messerscharfen Krallen aus zu fahren. Es wunderte ihn nicht, als er Mia´s Gesicht vor sich sah. Die eigentlich bläulich schimmernde Mutantin war eine Formwandlerin und konnte jede erdenkliche Person doubeln.

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht reinlegen kannst...du vergisst wohl meine animalischen Instinkte..."

„Wie wahr...!"

Ein kurzes unbeeindrucktes Lachen ihrerseits und sie verwandelte sich zurück. Sie schien aber nicht die Absicht zu hegen Logan an zu greifen. Also was wollte sie dann!

„Was willst du hier? Kein Wunder, dass ich Magneto riechen konnte...!"

Seine Stimmlage verriet, dass er mehr als ungeduldig war und das schien natürlich auch Mystique zu bemerken, denn sie war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

„Ich will Mia zurück..."

Also doch! Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Mia gehörte wirklich zu Magneto.

„Aber wieso...," erklang plötzlich eine irritierte Stimme hinter Mystique, worauf diese sich umdrehte und ihre Augen türkisch aufblitzten.

Mia hatte laute Stimmen auf den Flur gehört und da sie von Natur aus ein sehr neugieriger Mensch war, konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen und musste einfach nach sehen.

„Da bist du ja...Mia Magnus Lehnsherr...!"

Die junge Frau wich darauf verwirrt ein paar Schritte zurück. Woher kannte diese Frau ihren Nachnamen? Vielleicht könnte diese Frau mehr über sie erzählen? Ihr Blick streifte den von Logan, sah das dieser mehr als geschockt war.

„Du bist mit Magneto verwandt...," war das erste was Wolverine über seine Lippen brachte. So langsam aber sich kam er sich ziemlich verarscht vor.

„Ich weiß nicht...!"

Woher sollte sie denn wissen, mit wem sie verwandt war oder zu wem zu gehörte? Sie konnte sich doch an nichts erinnern.

„Genau..ist sie...und deswegen...wirst du jetzt mit kommen...!"

Mia sah abrupt auf, wich weitere Schritte zurück, als Mystique auf das Mädchen zu stritt, dabei siegessicher vor sich hinlächelte. Was für ein leichter Auftrag es doch war. Logan schien sich nicht mal ein zu mischen und das war das beste daran.

„Nein! Ich will aber nicht! Logan!"

Ein hilfesuchender Blick zu ihm hin. Dieser schien aber immer noch nicht zu wissen, was überhaupt los war. Sollte er ihr helfen? Aber Mia gehörte doch zu Magnetos Leuten oder etwa doch nicht? Unentschlossen fasste sich Logan an den Kopf, schien zu überlegen.

„Sie werden mich aber nicht bekommen...nein...niemals...!"

Abrupt wendete sich das Mädchen ab und begann wie verrückt den spärlichen erleuchteten Gang hinunter zu rennen. Weg. Sie musste einfach nur von hier weg. Egal wo hin ihr Weg führte. Aber hier war sie nicht sicher. Leute suchten nach ihr und sie wusste nicht mal warum. Und wer war dieser Magneto? So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Konnten nicht beantwortet werden. Ihr Weg führte sie nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht – direkt in den strömenden Regen.

Wolverine stierte Mia noch eine ganze Weile hinter her. Konnte sich einfach nicht rühren. Wusste nicht was zu tun war. Aber diesmal sagte ihm sein Gefühl, „beschütze sie." „Lass Magneto sie nicht finden." Also stellte er sich Mystique kurzerhand in den Weg, die eigentlich der jungen Frau hinter her hetzen wollte.

„Keinen Schritt weiter," drohte Logan ihr mit einen gefährlich Knurren, ließ seine messerscharfen Krallen aufblitzen.

„Du weißt doch, was letztens passiert ist, oder!"

Mystique ließ sich aber nicht beeindrucken, war die Ruhe selbst. Sie hatte Magneto versprochen Mia zurück zu bringen. Koste was es wolle. Mit Wolverine würde sie fertig werden. Das eine mal hatte sie zwar verloren, aber immer hin hatte sie dazu gelernt und könnte es nun mit Sicherheit mit ihm auf nehmen.

„Was hilfst du ihr überhaupt...? Sie gehört zu Magneto..."

Ein kurzer Grollen von Logan war zu hören. Sie hatte ja eigentlich Recht. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er Mystique aufhalten wollte Mia zu folgen. Erst misstraute er dieser jungen Frau und jetzt beschützte er sie. Das war doch eindeutig nicht mehr normal. Also was war mit ihm los?

„Geht dich nichts an...außerdem hast du doch gehört...sie will nicht...!"

Gerade als der wolfsähnliche Mutant sich auf seine Gegnerin stürzen wollte, hielt ein heller Lichtstrahl ihn inne.

„Cyclops...," brummte Logan verachtend.

„Was mischt du dich ein!"

Darauf erschien ein gutaussehender Mann mit Brille hinter Wolverine und grinste unschuldig. Er war durch diesen Krach wach geworden, wollte nachsehen was hier für ein Radau herrschte und er wurde ja auch nicht enttäuscht.

„Ich helfe dir nur...!"

Scott – Cyclops wusste das er Logan so auf die Palme bringen konnte, was anscheinend seine Wirkung wirklich nicht verfehlte. Denn er drehte sich rasend vor Wut um, was ein entscheidender Fehler, beider war. Denn Mystique hatte auf so eine Chance nur gewartet, machte kurzerhand einen Satz nach oben. Sie war auf ein obenliegende Fensterbank gesprungen, öffnete dort das zugehörige Fenster kurzerhand und war durch dieses auch schnell verschwunden.


End file.
